


Le Monstre Vert

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Avant Martin, Yann ne connaissait pas la jalousie, ni la passion. A ses côtés, il va connaître les deux.





	1. Rivaux d'ici et d'ailleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello la Q Army
> 
> Cette fic retrace les moments bartheill où Yann s'est montré jaloux et tout ce qui a pu se passer autour. Elle aura plusieurs chapitres.  
> je ne prétends pas décrire la réalité bien sûr.  
> Un gros merci et des bisous à Manon, Océane et et Mél qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée.

Yann ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de jaloux. Il ne l'était pas avant, Laurent lui disait tout le temps que c'était agréable d'ailleurs, d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'était jamais touché par la jalousie. Mais ça, c'était avant que son regard ne se pose sur Martin. Il sût tout de suite que quelque chose allait changer, qu'il allait changer, là, dans la blancheur du bureau de son compagnon, le regard rivé vers les yeux bruns et timide du jeune reporter. Il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui : une bête qui glissait sous sa peau, un léviathan qui se mit à se mouvoir en eaux troubles, son dos monstrueux effleurant à peine la surface. 

Il ne reconnut pas le monstre tout de suite la première fois qu'il rugit. Tout ça à cause de Macron. Yann ne regardait pas toujours les reportages avant l'émission, il savait de quoi ils allaient parler mais c'est Laurent qui s'occupait de les vérifier. Il n'était pas préparé à voir un autre homme se montrer aussi enjôleur avec Martin, entendre son ton caressant au moment de quitter le jeune homme lui donna la nausée. Yann fût étonné du sang qui se mit à fouetter ses tempes et de l'acidité qui remplit sa bouche.   
« C'était sympa de vous avoir »  
Sa main avait serré compulsivement son stylo et il était content que la caméra ne fût pas sur lui pendant le reportage. Il entendit Laurent lui demander ce qu'il avait dans l'oreillette et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, sa voix l'agaça. Et ce fût pire l'année suivante, quand Martin interviewa Macron une deuxième fois. Le jeune homme était avec lui en plateau cette fois-ci et la bête claqua ses dents bruyamment à l'oreille de Yann ;  
« Vous avez été où cette année, un strip-club ? […] Il t'a mis la main sur la joue ? »  
A chaque réponse du jeune homme, elle grognait un peu plus fort. Et quand il vit une lueur d'amusement danser dans les orbes brunes de Martin, il comprit que le reporter avait décelé le monstre tapi en lui. Plus que cela, Il l'appâtait. Tous deux savaient en quittant le plateau ce soir là que c'était la dernière fois que Yann laissait le reporter interroger Macron. 

 

Ayant vécu presque quarante ans de sa vie sans elle, Yann n'avait toujours pas appris à contrôler la bête quand il eut à l'affronter de nouveau. Quand il vit Pablinho, jeune danseur brésilien tenter maladroitement de séduire Martin lors qu'un reportage, il eût envie de rire, au début tout du moins. Mais la bête, elle, avait repéré quelque chose, elle avait senti dans le regard de Martin, si ce n'est un réel coup de cœur, au moins un intérêt passager. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas quand la caméra était coupée. C'est pour cela qu'il scrutait le jeune homme, assis en face de lui, à son retour. Caché derrière la monture de ces lunettes, il espérait que le monstre n'était pas trop voyant. Martin leva les yeux vers lui :  
" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fixes depuis que je suis revenu.."  
"Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le reportage ?"  
"Comment ça ? Si on a eu des problèmes dans les favelas tu veux dire ?"  
"Non, pas à ce niveau-là.. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est.. tu plaisais beaucoup à Pablinho, non ?"  
"Peut-être." Yann crût voir une étincelle dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. La bête releva la tête. "Il me l'a laissé entendre en tout cas."  
"Se frotter contre un poteau n'est pas la manière la plus subtile qui soit de faire passer un message."  
"C'est vrai." L'étincelle se fit un peu plus brillante. Le jeune homme se releva et posa le journal qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en caressant le mur du bout des doigts puis se tourna vers son patron avant de franchir le seuil :  
« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de poteaux par ici. »  
Yann manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Le rire de Martin le suivit alors qu'il quittait son bureau. 

Yann avait dû se faire à l'idée que d'autres désiraient Martin. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces. C'est comme ça qu'il en était venu à une guerre ouverte avec Cyrille Eldin. Yann ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié. A vrai dire, c'est Laurent qui avait imposé sa présence dans l'émission. Yann aurait pu s'y faire s'il n'avait pas intercepté les regards mielleux que le pseudo journaliste ne cessait de déverser sur la silhouette de Martin.  
« Il est bien ce Martin hein » lui lança-t-il un jour en plein direct.  
Yann sentit la bête frémir derrière sa mâchoire serrée mais il la bâillonna. Il se contenta de foudroyer son interlocuteur du regard, qui, par son sourire narquois, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était en rien intimidé. Il en parla à Laurent qui ne voyait pas où était le problème même après que Yann eut quitté son bureau en furie. Le lendemain, Il trouva le journaliste dans la salle de repos et lui intima de rester loin du reporter. 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça,Yann ? Martin ne m'a rien dit donc je suppose que mes avances ne le dérangent pas. Si lui ne me repousse pas, pourquoi arrêterais-je ? Tu as Laurent toi, on a bien le droit au bonheur nous aussi, ajouta-t-il, avec un air perfide. » 

Yann eut furieusement envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de fouine de son interlocuteur mais il se retint de justesse. En quittant la salle, il croisa Laurent qui tenta de lui parler mais d'un geste brusque, il le fit taire sans prendre la peine de ralentir le pas. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il avait envie de voir.  
Il trouva Martin seul sur le balcon en train de savourer son café, cigarette à la main.

« Tu comptes vraiment coucher avec Eldin ?  
"Pardon ? "Martin manqua de s'étouffer avec son café à son tour. "Tu attaques fort dès le matin. Tu as eu cette idée en venant au bureau, ça s'est passé comment ?"  
"Il dit que tu ne l'as pas repoussé", l'interrompit Yann. "Il dit que si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est parce que l'idée ne te déplaît pas. C'est vrai ?"  
"Yann, sois sérieux, tu me vois avec Cyrille ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me draguait, je t'assure."  
"Dis-lui non carrément alors. Parce qu'il va pas arrêter tant que tu ne seras pas dans son lit."  
"C'est un ordre de mon supérieur hiérarchique ? "L'étincelle était revenue dans les yeux de Martin.  
"Fais-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande." Yann soupira, son regard devenant plus doux devant la figure tranquille du reporter. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être follement emballé par la perspective de parler avec Eldin. La bête ronronna doucement.  
"Bon,"fit-Martin en écrasant sa cigarette. "Je vais aller briser un cœur, enfin façon de parler. Je pense qu'il va se remettre, il drague tout ce qui bouge. J'avais rien vu pour le coup, il aurait fallu qu'il soit plus clair. Tu vois", dit-il en se retournant vers le présentateur avec un sourire amusé, "il faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait plus de poteaux dans cette boîte, il n'y aurait plus de problème de subtilité comme ça."  
Yann ne put s'empêcher de rire à la boutade du jeune homme et le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur un peu léger. On ne lui avait pas enlevé son reporter. Malheureusement, il s'était réjoui un peu vite. 

 

Yann faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il attendait que Martin rentre d'Islande. La bête ne cessait de gronder et grogner, ça le rendait fou. Selon les dires de Laurent, il était insupportable au bureau ET en privé. Yann n'arrivait pas à faire semblant de s'en soucier. Tout le monde évitait de s'approcher de son bureau sauf en cas d'absolu nécessité. Même Laurent ne s'y risquait plus.  
Quand il vit la tignasse de Martin faire son apparition dans l'open space, le monstre rugit faisant vibrer les parois de son intestin qui se tordit violemment. Il sortit en furie de son bureau et fonça sur le jeune homme. « Martin, bureau, maintenant. » aboya-t-il sans le saluer ni lui laisser le temps de répondre. La plupart de l'open space était vide, les employés ayant décidé de s'échapper loin du dragon qui avait pris la place de leur patron depuis deux jours. Même Laurent était sorti, Yann l'ayant copieusement envoyé promener lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Martin et Yann étaient donc pratiquement seuls quand le reporter franchit le seuil du bureau de son aîné. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Rugit Yann en montrant son téléphone à Martin. Dessus on pouvait voir la photo que Martin lui avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt, où le reporter était encadré de deux jeunes hommes suédois beaucoup plus grands que lui. Yann lui montrait plus précisément le jeune homme à sa droite qui avait la main sur l'épaule de Martin.  
« C'est Pjetur le représentant du parti pirate, celui que j'ai interviewé."  
"Et quoi d'autre ?"  
"Pardon ? "  
"Tu trouves ça bien de flirter avec les gens que tu interviewes ? D'abord Macron, Pablinho puis lui. Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ? "

Martin regarda Yann droit dans les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire comme ça mais les critiques de Yann et son ton l'agaçait.  
"Yann, c'est plus sérieux que ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Pjetur."  
Yann le regarda sans comprendre.  
"On a été.. proches tous les deux, après le reportage.."  
"Sors". Yann aurait aimé hurler mais seul un mince filet de voix était sortie de sa bouche. Les griffes de la bête étaient autour de son cœur maintenant et elles lui faisaient mal. Il regarda Martin, il avait l'air inquiet. Yann sentit son sang quitter son visage, il blanchissait.  
"Pourquoi lui Martin? "  
"C'est personnel Yann. Je ne te demande pas avec qui tu couches moi."  
"C'est parce que tu le sais très bien. "  
Martin eut un mouvement de recul, il avait l'air blessé. Yann en ressentit de la satisfaction, il n'y avait pas que lui à qui le monstre pouvait faire du mal.  
" Et puis moi je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec tous les gens que je croise comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses."

Il avait retrouvé sa voix pour cette dernière phrase. Il était injuste et il s'en fichait. Il réagissait comme un amant trompé et c'était ridicule. Un petite voix dans sa tête lui fit perfidement cette réflexion :  
« Si c'était Laurent à la place de Martin, aurais-tu réagi comme ça ? »

Il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête mais la réponse s'imposa à lui quand même. « Non ».  
Il regarda Martin, le mettant au défi de le contredire. La profondeur du regard qui rencontra le sien le perturba. Il avait voulu énerver Martin, lui faire mal même. Mais le reporter le regardait pensif. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose que Yann ne percevait pas encore.  
Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme se leva pour verrouiller la porte et les fermer les persiennes du bureau. Il se dirigea droit vers Yann qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur opposé. Martin s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui puis mit les deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage. 

«  Je dispose de mon corps comme j'en ai envie et je couche avec qui je veux si l'envie m'en prend. Si cela te déplaît tant que cela, il fallait faire quelque chose avant. Maintenant, toi et moi allons prétendre que cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu et on va reprendre les choses entre nous comme elles étaient avant. »

Sa voix était rauque et ferme. Déterminée aussi. Elle déclencha des frissons qui descendirent jusque dans les reins du présentateur. Sa respirations s’altéra. 

« Excuse-moi Martin, murmura Yann que la colère commençait à abandonner, balayée par la chaleur qui irradiait du corps du reporter, troublant son esprit. Tu as le droit de te mettre avec quelqu'un. C'est juste que... je n'aime pas ça. »  
Martin se pencha doucement vers Yann, leurs lèvres étaient si près qu'elles se frôlaient. Yann sentit le souffle du jeune homme caresser sa bouche 

« Comme je te l'ai dit Yannick, si tu n'aimes pas ça, fais quelque chose. »

Il se retira brusquement et quitta le bureau à grandes enjambées, laissant le présentateur figé sur place, le souffle court, les jambes en coton et le cœur battant à la chamade.

Ils mirent un peu de temps avant de retrouver leur relation d'antan, mais elle revint vite. A vrai dire, elle s'approfondit laissant place à un mélange de tension, de tendresse et de taquineries qui les accapara beaucoup. Trop. Leur relation était exclusive aussi, ils n'aimaient pas se partager et ça se faisait sentir. La bête rodait toujours mais elle avait fait son nid autour de Martin, laissant Yann libre de se rapprocher sans que les griffes ne menacent son cœur. Jusqu'à cet été-là.


	2. Un été

Yann était en vacances avec Laurent. Enfin son corps était en vacances avec Laurent. Son esprit lui était plus loin, dans le sud, lové contre Martin, aspirant chacun de ses faits et gestes, buvant ses paroles, caressant sa peau en même temps que le soleil et la mer ne le faisaient. Son esprit était au même endroit que son cœur. Yann se demandait si Martin ne l'avait pas embarqué dans sa valise parce qu'il y avait un trou béant là où il aurait dû se trouver. Alors il le remplissait comme il pouvait. Et ça passait par les réseaux sociaux. Martin postait peu mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hugo. Et surtout d'une certaine Cindy, que Yann savait être proche des deux jeunes journalistes mais sans savoir exactement à quel point. La photo de Martin torse nu et trempé d'eau de mer fût le premier choc qui vint torturer l'espace béant de sa poitrine. Il serra compulsivement son téléphone dans sa main. « Yann, ça va ? » demanda Maïtena, son amie et ancienne collaboratrice. Elle le regardait inquiet. Ils étaient attablés en train de discuter. Yann avait la bouche sèche « Oui ça va. » Il reporta son intérêt sur son téléphone, ne prêtant aucune attention à la conversation qui agitait l'air autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de la peau du jeune reporter, elle était aussi appétissante qu'il l'avait imaginé. Les mains féminines qui se permettaient de la toucher lui plaisaient beaucoup moins en revanche.   
Le deuxième coup failli lui être fatal. Ils dînaient. Pendant la journée, il s'était mis à suivre la jeune femme qu'il avait tant maudit le midi même. La photo qu'elle posta manqua de lui faire lâcher son téléphone dans le bol de salade. Martin, son Martin (il y avait bien longtemps que dans son esprit le jeune homme n'était plus juste Martin) assis sur la plage, le regard vers l'horizon, sa guitare à la main. La vision aurait pu le faire fondre de tendresse si Yann ne se figurait que Martin pouvait très probablement chanter pour quelqu'un. La perspective faisait un mal de chien. Il s'éclipsa de table. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être malpoli et d'avoir le regard de Laurent dans son dos. Les deux faits lui étaient égal. Il répondit quelque chose sur Instagram, une légère provocation, une invitation à Martin surtout. Cela ne manqua pas. Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. La bête ronronna. Elle avait attiré Martin vers elle. 

Ils se taquinèrent par message toute la soirée. Ce contact l'apaisait, il lui sembla qu'il souffrait moins. Il continua de provoquer Martin le lendemain postant plusieurs photos d'affilé, l'interpellant directement. Il vit Laurent froncer les sourcils en découvrant ces messages. Il le dévisageait de l'autre bout de la table. Il tenta de lui parler le soir-même mais Yann n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il lui semblait vaguement que Laurent lui faisait des reproches, qu'il lui parlait d'eux, de ses craintes quand à leur avenir. Peut-être que s'il avait eu une partie de son cœur avec lui, Yann aurait pu compatir. Mais il était à Biarritz avec Martin. Alors il fit semblant. Comme depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. Il passait son temps à faire semblant avec Laurent. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature. Un masque qu'il mettait à l'envie pour cacher qu'un voleur aux beaux yeux bruns avait pris la plus grande partie de lui-même et la gardait avec lui constamment. Il lui balbutia quelque chose dont il ne se rappela même trois secondes plus tard et s'éloigna. Laurent tenta de le retenir mais Yann était déjà parti à l'autre bout du jardin, loin de tous. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était Martin. Il lui parlait d'un livre qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui dans une librairie. Il lui avait acheté parce qu'il pensait que Yann l'aimerait. Son enthousiasme enfantin toucha le présentateur plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le manque était cruel, il le transformait en désert, il n'avait plus rien à partager. Il demanda à Martin s'il pouvait l'appeler. Peut-être que s'il comblait un peu le manque, cela irait mieux. Il s'était trompé. La voix du jeune homme, douce et suave, déclencha une tempête dans sa poitrine, il s'efforça de contrôler sa voix en lui répondant. Ils plaisantèrent un moment avant que Yann ne se décide à taquiner son cadet sur ce qui le préoccupait vraiment depuis quelques jours : 

« En tout cas, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser à la plage. Les sérénades au coucher de soleil ne te fatiguent pas trop ? Le rire rauque de Martin dans son oreille fit monter le désir en lui. Son corps vivait encore apparemment. Ce fût presque une surprise pour le plus vieux. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien ressentir d'autre que le manque et la jalousie ces temps-ci.   
"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Yann, si ça te déplaît, fais quelque chose."  
"Comme quoi, débarquer sur votre plage ? Qu'est ce que j'y ferais?"  
"On improvisera."La bête ronronna au « on », le concept lui plaisait.  
"Et je dormirais où ? "Yann savait que cette phrase était dangereuse mais il la prononça quand même.  
"J'ai un lit deux places, "entendit-il Martin lui répondre.   
Les images qui défilèrent devant ses yeux lui firent se mordiller les lèvres. La phrase suivant lui échappa avant qu'il ait pu la retenir   
"C'est une proposition ? "  
"Viens et tu verras. » 

Yann contempla son téléphone interdit. Martin avait raccroché. Des cracheurs de feu avaient élu domicile sous sa peau à son insu durant cette conversation, il brûlait. De voir Martin, de le retrouver, de le sentir près de lui. De le toucher. En quelques mots, le jeune reporter lui avait insufflé plus de vie qu'il n'en avait ressenti ces derniers jours.   
«Tu es là. »   
Yann sursauta violemment. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.   
« Oui Maïtena, excuse-moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent en ce moment. Je suis distrait. "  
"Par le changement de chaîne ?"  
"Oui c'est ça. Je suis assez stressé." Il vit dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas.   
"Ou c'est à cause de Martin ? "  
"Oh.. ça se voit tant que ça." Mentir à Maîtena était idiot, elle le connaissait par cœur.   
"Ça crève les yeux..depuis longtemps Yann. Tu n'as pas été très discret. Lui non plus."   
"Il ne s'est rien passé". Le « encore » qui devait terminer cette phrase, resta dans les airs, muet.   
"Vous en avez envie tous les deux." Ce n'était pas une question.  
"Oui je crois. Il.. me manque beaucoup."   
"Tu as pensé à Laurent ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? "  
"Je ne sais pas."   
"Ecoute, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Martin, lui parler. Si vous mettez les choses à plat, tu y verras plus clair." 

Yann acquiesça, séduit par l'idée. Ils devaient rentrer à Paris dans deux jours de toute façon. Il monta dans leur chambre et annonça à Laurent qu'il partait le lendemain matin, seul et qu'il le rejoindrait à Paris comme prévu. Laurent ne lui demanda pas où il allait. Il le savait très bien. 

Yann descendit du train, le cœur battant. Durant tout le trajet, il avait réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre. Mais la chose dont il se souvenait de ses réflexions, c'est que la peau de Martin devait avoir le goût de l'eau salé et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Il vit Hugo en premier en descendant sur le quai et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir le reporter à ses côtés. La déception commençait à s'installer dans son estomac quand il entendit une voix grave et taquine murmurer à son oreille :   
« Alors comme ça, on te manquait trop ? » 

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui, amusé, de son cadet. La lumière du soleil donnait une jolie dorure à ses yeux. A moins que ce soit le bronzage qui fasse ressortir l'or de ses prunelles. En tout cas, il était sublime et la bête bougea lentement, réveillée par l'agaçante perspective de toutes les personnes qui avaient pu s'approcher du jeune homme. S'il s'était figuré que le jeune homme lui avait manqué avant, Yann se rendait compte que le quitter après aujourd'hui allait être insupportable. Sa première impulsion fût de se jeter dans ses bras. Il se retint in extremis. Il se contenta de poser la main sur son épaule et de lui donner une légère pression. Il essaya de lui communiquer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Martin lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il le frôla doucement et l'entraîna vers Hugo qui les attendait avec Cindy. Il avait gardé sa main dans celle de Yann. Le présentateur se garda bien de lui faire remarquer. 

La journée se passa beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Yann. Hugo et la plupart de la bande voulait passer la journée à la plage, lui se fichait pas mal du programme tant qu'il était suffisamment près de Martin pour pouvoir admirer les grains de beauté qui tachetait son cou doré. Mais il fût tout de même ravi quand Martin s'arrangea pour qu'ils passent la journée seuls tous les deux. Il l'emmena voir toute la ville, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la nouvelle émission, des bouleversements qu'ils avaient vécu, de ce que Martin ferait aux Etats-Unis pendant tout le temps où il serait obligé d'y rester. Il lui parla des amies chez qui ils allaient rester, avec Clément, de la vie qu'elles avaient construit là-bas. A voir son visage s'animer de plaisir à la perspective de passer du temps avec elles, Yann se rendit compte qu'il allait être exclu de la vie du jeune homme un certain temps. Quand il lui en fit part sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il venait seulement de le récupérer qu'il s'apprêtait à le perdre au bord d'un trottoir en vieilles pierres, dans la canicule du mois de juillet.   
« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? On se parlera tout le temps. Et puis je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. Je ne compte pas te laisser m'oublier si facilement. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. 

Yann se retint de lui avouer que jusqu'à présent, il réussissait parfaitement sa tâche. Il n'avait pas osé évoquer leur dernière conversation téléphonique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils flirtaient tous les deux, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi équivoque. Mais là, seuls dans les rues de Biarritz, protégés par la foule de touristes, Yann savourait sa proximité avec Martin, ils marchaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bras se frôlaient à chaque pas. Ils se cherchaient du regard constamment, pour se dérober dès que le contact se faisait trop long. Les frissons se faisaient légion et il semblait au présentateur qu'ils avaient envahi chaque centimètre de sa peau. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air entre eux. On aurait dit des amoureux, il le savait. Au regard que la bande d'amis s'échangea quand ils les rejoignirent à la plage d'après-midi, Yann comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Hugo les dévisageait l'air incertain, mais il ne dit rien. Il leur proposa d'aller surfer. Martin hésita, il ne voulait pas que Yann s'ennuya à les regarder. Le présentateur insista pour qu'il y aille, cela lui laisserait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qui avaient été soumises à rude épreuve, titillées comme elles l'étaient par la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés.   
« Et puis ajouta-t-il, taquin, cela me permettra de voir de quoi tu as l'air en tenue de surfeur. Il paraît que ça vaut le coup d'oeil. » 

L'étincelle fit son retour dans les yeux de Martin. Il vérifia qu'Hugo était occupé à se changer puis il se dirigea vers son patron. Yann le regardait arriver le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de voir comment il allait répondre à sa taquinerie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Martin se colla contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque   
«  C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que tu préférerais me voir sans. » 

Yann déglutit difficilement. Le regard de Martin s'était assombri. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller devant lui afin de se changer. Le désir assécha la bouche de Yann, l'empêchant de répondre. Il tenta vainement de garder son regard sur le visage du reporter, mais la tâche était ardue. Martin mit un temps infini à quitter ses vêtement et à fermer sa combinaison, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du présentateur, provocateurs. Même s'il résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le regard de Yann se perdit plusieurs fois dans l'étendue de peau dorée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une fois le duel terminé, (il avait perdu, ils le savaient tous les deux), il profita du spectacle du jeune reporter s'abandonnant aux vagues tout en tentant de calmer les frémissements de sa peau. Cindy était restée avec lui et il en profita pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur Martin. Il essaya avec le plus de tact possible de poser des questions sur la vie privé du jeune homme, les personnes qu'il avait fréquenté avant.. Avant lui ? Yann savait qu'il ne devait pas raisonner comme ça, rien n'était acté entre eux deux mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme il ne pût pas empêcher la Bête de ronronner de plaisir quand la jeune femme lui apprit que Martin collectait peu les aventures et qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas de liaisons sérieuses. 

Yann s'en voulut un peu d'être aussi heureux de cette nouvelle. Après tout, lui était supposé être dans une relation sérieuse. Il fallait qu'il parle à Laurent. Si Martin n'était pas revenu à ce moment-là, il aurait sorti son téléphone et il l'aurait appelé. Mais le reporter était là, près de lui, une serviette dans les cheveux pour tenter de les sécher, le visage épanoui par le temps passé dans l'eau. Le monstre s'agitait à l'intérieur, tapait contre les parois. Martin était si désirable à cet instant précis que Yann sentit son souffle abandonner ses poumons. L'eau avait emmêlé ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux assombris par la lumière du soir et par autre chose peut-être, le sel avait fait rosir ses lèvres qui, si elles étaient tentantes auparavant, semblaient irrésistibles. Yann perdit son attention entre les gouttes d'eau qui caressaient le cou du jeune homme. Il eut envie de les aspirer une à une et de mordre la peau tendre qui se trouvait dessous, de savourer sa texture velouté. Inconsciemment les dents du présentateur vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le regard de Martin se fit aussi brûlant que le sien. 

Ils dînèrent tous sur la plage, plaisantant et riant. Yann et Martin étaient assis l'un près de l'autre, leurs peaux en contact à chaque mouvement. Délicieuse torture. Au fur et à mesure les personnes s 'éparpillèrent, et il ne resta plus que Cindy, Hugo, Yann et Martin. Cindy insista pour que Martin chante quelque chose à la guitare, lui qui jouait si bien. Le soleil se couchait et Yann le taquina sur son côté « tombeur des plages ».   
Le jeune homme sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna vers son patron jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face puis entama sa première chanson. C'était Scientist de Coldplay. Yann frémit. Coldplay était son groupe préféré et Martin le savait. Mais c'était surtout une chanson qui parlait de déclaration d'amour, de ce qu'on ressentait au moment de le faire et à la façon qu'avait le jeune homme de se pencher vers lui en chantant doucement, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le reporter l'avait fait exprès. Le regard de Martin brillait étrangement, et Yann avait l'impression que le monde avait cessé d'exister autour d'eux. Il entendit vaguement Hugo et Cindy applaudirent et féliciter le jeune homme, mais le bruit semblait distinct, étouffé. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il était content que le reflet des flammes sur ses lunettes cache un peu ses yeux, il était sûr qu'ils ne dissimulaient rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Quatre chansons suivirent avant que Cindy ne décide d'embarquer Hugo de force pour qu'ils laissent Yann et Martin seuls. Elle les salua gaiement avant de partir et ce fût la première fois que Yann détachait son regard de Martin depuis qu'il avait commencé à chanter. Il avait peur qu'ils partent, mais en même il avait envie plus que tout de rester seul avec Martin. 

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient que le bruit des vagues. Il faisait nuit maintenant, mais les restaurants éclairés donnaient suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils se distinguent dans la pénombre. 

« Yann pourquoi es-tu venu ? » Comment répondre à ça ? Par la vérité ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant quand il n'était pas là?   
« Tu me manquais. » C'était simple, sobre, très en dessous de la vérité aussi.  
« A quel point ? » La question était mal tournée. Peut-être que Martin n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait penser finalement.   
« Au point d'abandonner mon mec en vacances pour passer une seule journée avec toi.. » 

Martin le regardait, son visage était triste. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici. »   
Yann saisit la main du plus jeune et la prit dans les siennes. « Si je suis là c'est que j'en crevais d'envie. Depuis longtemps Martin. »   
A peine le temps d'un battement de cœur et les lèvres de Martin étaient sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et tendres. Leur baiser avait le goût de la mer et du soleil. Yann l'approfondit, avide. Un feu s'était déclenché sous sa peau. Doucement Martin le fit basculer et vint s'allonger contre lui. Le présentateur se sentir fondre sous la sensation de ce corps ferme qui se pressait contre le sien. Son dos contre le sable encore chaud, il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable mais alors, Martin gémit contre ses lèvres et la bête repoussa la culpabilité d'un grognement. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, caressèrent son dos. Le désir dans ses reins était insoutenable mais il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. 

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Martin posa son front contre le sien, sa main vient caresser quelques mèches poivres et sels avec tendresse. « Je suis heureux que tu sois venu » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser, doux et amoureux. Le cœur de Yann manqua un battement. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. La confirmation qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Martin Weill. C'était le cas.

Ils restèrent encore un peu sur la plage, à cacher le bruit de leurs baisers sous le clapotis des vagues. Yann ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi heureux. Ils partirent à regret, le présentateur devait rentrer sur Paris de très bonne heure le lendemain, il fallait qu'il se lève tôt. Martin avait promis de l'accompagner.   
Une fois devant la chambre d'hôtel, Yann se rendit compte qu'il allait vraiment partager un lit avec le jeune homme. Le monstre remua ses griffes, il voulait marquer la peau de Martin, y laisser son empreinte. Yann tenta de chasser ses pensées de sa tête mais la vue du lit le fit chanceler dans ses résolutions. Surtout que Martin enlevait son t-shirt pour le jeter négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient aussi bordéliques l'une que l'autre, la similitude aurait pu le faire sourire si la peau nue de Martin n'était pas si distrayante. Il alla sur le balcon respirer l'air du soir pendant que Martin s'activait dans la salle de bain. Il désirait Martin plus que tout et après cette journée, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était réciproque. Mais il avait aussi envie de prendre son temps. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il se réfugia sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude apaiser ses frustration. En sortant il avait les idées moins embrumées. Pas pour très longtemps. Martin l'attendait assis sur le bord du lit. Son regard était enflammé et il était posé sur lui, intensément. 

« Yann, j'ai envie de toi. » La bête rugit si fort que Yann fût surpris que Martin ne l'entende pas. « Mais je sais aussi que si on se laisse aller tous les deux, tu t'en voudras. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien Yann, je ne veux surtout pas que tu regrettes. »  
« Je sais Martin. Le plus vieux essayait vainement de contrôler son désir de façon à garder une réflexion cohérente. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais très bien que toi et moi on ne résistera pas à cette nuit. »  
Le jeune homme s'approcha. « Et si tu me touches pas ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Juste mes mains... et ma bouche. Pour le moment. Toi, tu me touches pas. »   
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand chose à …. « la voix de Yann dérailla. Martin avait enfoui son nez dans son cou.   
« Tu me touches pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » La main du jeune homme avait agrippé le bas de son t-shirt.  
« Martin je.. » mais la bouche du plus jeune avait déjà commencé à s'attaquer à son cou et Yann abandonna la partie.

Le reporter le poussa doucement sur le lit et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Les mains de Martin étaient partout, laissant de grandes traînées de feu sur sa peau. Leurs vêtements disparurent bien vite et Yann avait tellement chaud qu'il ne sentit pas la différence de température sur sa peau nue. La bouche et la langue de Martin prirent le relais de ses mains. Alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, Yann agrippa l'oreiller placé sous sa tête pour résister à la tentation de toucher la peau nue qui se collait à la sienne. Mais quand la bouche de Martin enveloppa cette partie si sensible de son corps, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il plongea une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant, incapable de résister plus longtemps au besoin pressant de le toucher. Martin accentua la pression et la bête rugit à nouveau. Elle avait envie de plonger ses griffes dans le jeune homme, de le faire sienne. Alors Yann la laissa gagner. Il tira doucement les cheveux du jeune homme, sans lui faire mal, pour qu'il s'arrête. Martin le regarda, l'inquiétude chassant le désir dans ses yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi Yann voulait arrêter. Aux bruits qu'il faisait, il avait plutôt l'impression que ça lui plaisait jusqu'ici. Yann renversa leur position sur le lit avant de presser son bassin contre celui de Martin. Le jeune homme gémit dans son oreille. 

« ça ne faisait pas partie du deal ça.. »   
« Je m'en fous » grogna Yann avant d'attaquer la peau sensible de son cou, mordillant et aspirant. Martin cria de plaisir, il se cambra contre lui, oubliant qu'il était supposé empêcher l'autre homme de le toucher. Yann accentua la pression dans son cou, ravi de sentir le reporter si réactif sous ses dents. Leurs corps ne cessaient de bouger l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt Martin vit des étoiles se dessiner sous ses yeux clos, il allait tomber.   
« Yann.. » supplia-t-il dans un souffle. Le présentateur fit remonter lentement sa bouche sans qu'elle quitte la peau du jeune homme.   
« Laisse-toi faire Martin »lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Alors il laissa le plaisir, violent, le submerger et emmener Yann avec lui. 

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu. » Martin peinait à reprendre son souffle. Yann, qui avait encore le visage enfoui entre le cou et l'épaule du jeune homme, rit doucement contre sa peau. « Tu t'en plains, vraiment ? »   
«Non, bien sûr, j'attendais de pouvoir être proche de toi comme ça depuis longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Que tu m'en veuilles.. »  
« Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de rien Martin. Il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités. Tu ne m'as pas forcé la main, je suis venu de mon plein gré. Et je suis resté parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Moi je ne regrette pas » Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. 

Le reste de la nuit, ils le passèrent à parler, à se caresser doucement. Blottis l'un contre l'autre ils finirent par s'endormir.   
Le lendemain matin fût triste. Yann n'avait aucune envie de repartir et il était clair que Martin ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais il ne lui dit rien et se contenta de lui tenir compagnie silencieusement, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Avant qu'il ne parte, il le retint près de lui quelques minutes, Hugo et Cindy les avaient rejoint mais ils se tenaient à distance, leur laissant un dernier moment d'intimité. « Tiens je t'avais acheté ça, par rapport aux vannes qu'on s'était balancées sur Insta. Je voulais te l'offrir avant que je parte pour les US mais finalement je préfère que tu l'aies maintenant » Un bracelet brésilien. Le cadeau fit sourire Yann. Une blague de plus mais qui devenait une référence à tant de choses, plus seulement à leurs taquineries virtuelles mais à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis. Il se demanda si le jeune homme se doutait de tout ce qu'il symboliserait quand il l'avait acheté. 

« Tu me le mets ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Le reporter se hâte de l'accrocher à son poignet, fébrile. Le moment fût plus solennel qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente avait changé beaucoup de choses. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas sur le quai de la gare même s'ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Pour l'instant leurs baisers devaient rester secrets.


	3. La fin de l'été

La confrontation avec Laurent fût aussi rude que Yann l'avait imaginée. Il l'attendait. Il voulait savoir évidemment, jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien demandé. Sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre, sa peine menaçait de tout ravager dans l'appartement. Le présentateur ne voulait pas lui dire de qui il s'agissait.   
« Tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air pour un gamin Yann ?! » tonna-t-il. Yann eut un moment de recul. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Tu crois que je ne te vois le regarder depuis tout ce temps. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ses cadeaux partout dans ton bureau, dans notre appartement ? Il est là tout le temps. Je le vois derrière tes yeux à chaque fois que je te regarde. Tu vas vraiment tout arrêter pour lui ? Briser tout ce qu'on a construit ? » L'autre homme ne lui répondait pas. « Il te quittera Yann. Il est jeune, et tu n'es qu'une passade. Il va partir pendant des mois aux Etats-Unis, tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'attendre ? »

Les mots ont des dents et ils mordent jusqu'au sang. La bête avait mal, elle geignait. Ses griffes s'étaient enroulées autour du cœur du Yann et elles serraient fort. Laurent voulait lui faire mal et il avait réussi.   
« Ca ne change rien Laurent. Toi et moi, ça fait des années que c'est fini. On ne dort même plus dans le même lit. »   
« C'est toi qui l'a décidé. »  
« Oui, parce que je ne veux pas faire semblant. Toi et moi on mérite mieux que ça. Laurent, on est pas obligé de se déchirer. On peut se séparer en bons termes.   
« Alors tu me demandes de te regarder être avec lui tous les jours ? Comment peux-tu me oser me demander une chose pareille ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect ?  »   
« Non. Je te demande du temps, d'accord ? Laurent, toi et moi c'est fini. Mais on peut continuer à travailler ensemble. Regarde Yves Saint Laurent et Bergé, même une fois leur couple terminé, ils sont restés une équipe. Je veux qu'on fasse la même chose. On n'a pas à tout jeter par les fenêtres.   
« Saint Laurent couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Tu comptes faire la même chose à Martin ? »  
« Ce n'est pas la question.. »  
« Va-t-en Yann. Prends tes affaires et tire-toi de notre appartement. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Le présentateur sentit que la discussion était terminée pour ce soir, il fallait qu'il parte. Il prit le plus d'affaires possible et jeta un regard désolé à Laurent en partant. Il était prostré sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Yann sortit sans bruit, il s'en voulait terriblement.   
Dans sa poche, son portable vibra. C'était Martin : « Si jamais tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, ou si tu veux juste être seul, tu peux récupérer la clef de mon appart chez ma concierge, je l'ai prévenue. Prends soin de toi. » Une vague de tendresse le submergea brutalement et il sentit le monstre relâcher sa prise autour de son cœur. Il se rendit chez Martin, récupéra la clef et, épuisé, il se réfugia dans le lit du jeune homme, bercé par son odeur.

Les jours qui suivirent furent mornes et tendus. Yann, Laurent et toute l'équipe travaillaient d'arrache-pied à la nouvelle émission et à la transition qui s'annonçait. Les deux associés ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Yann sentait le regard chargé de reproches de Laurent sur lui dès qu'ils se croisaient. De son côté, dès le lendemain de leur discussion, il avait commencé à chercher un nouvel appartement. Martin et lui étaient constamment en contact, encore plus qu'avant. Il lui manquait terriblement même si les heures passées dans son appartement comblaient un peu le manque. Les mots de son ancien compagnon tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Martin allait effectivement partir et ce, pendant des mois. Pouvait-il vraiment lui demander de l'attendre ? L'idée du jeune homme dans d'autres bras que les siens étaient atroce, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que le reporter était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin si, il le savait et ça le terrifiait encore plus. Voilà les réflexions qui occupaient son esprit lorsque Martha fit irruption dans son bureau en le fusillant du regard. 

« Laurent m'a dit que c'était fini entre vous, que tu l'avais quitté. Mais putain Yann à quoi tu pensais ? » Yann la laissa le traiter de tous les noms. Oui, il était un connard sans cœur. Oui il se rendait compte qu'il faisait souffrir Laurent. Non il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision, elle était mûrement réfléchi.   
« Quand je pense que tu le quittes pour un petit jeune. Tu es vraiment idiot. Tous les hommes font ça quand arrive la quarantaine. Et c'est toujours une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu le quittes mais laisse-moi te dire que tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ….. »  
« C'est Martin. »  
Martha s'interrompit net. Elle baissa lentement le doigt accusateur qu'elle pointait vers Yann depuis son entrée dans le bureau.   
« Oh.. »  
Elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises en face de Yann.  
« Martin hein ? Ça change la donne. »  
« Comment ça ? Tu étais prête à m'arracher les yeux il y a deux minutes, je te dis que c'est Martin et tout est pardonné?! »   
Elle le fusilla du regard.   
« Bien sûr que non tout n'est pas pardonné. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Mais ceci dit, je comprends mieux. » Devant le regard interrogateur de Yann elle soupira.   
« Yann, la relation que vous avez, Martin et toi, depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler ici, est particulière. Particulièrement intense, si je puis me permettre. La façon que vous avez de vous regarder, de vous toucher. Tu te rends compte que tu le touches tout le temps ? »  
Yann rougit, le souvenir de leur nuit à Biarritz se déroula sous ses yeux. Si elle savait. 

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise même si ça me fait de la peine pour Laurent. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu être empêché. Martin et toi vous êtes tellement .. complémentaires. On dirait deux aimants quand vous êtes ensembles. Laurent m'en avait déjà parlé Yann. »   
Le présentateur haussa les sourcils, surpris.   
« Il y a deux ans, il était venu me voir après une émission. On a parlé de votre relation et de la façon dont tu regardais Martin de plus en plus. Il m'a demandé si je pensais que tu étais en train de tomber amoureux de notre jeune reporter. Je lui ai dit non même si je savais très bien que c'était faux. Il s'en doutait aussi. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre ce soir-là. »

Yann baissa la tête : « J'ai essayé de l'empêcher Martha, je te jure. Mais tu vois.. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la passion avant. Pour moi l'amour, c' était doux, tiède, confortable, comme Laurent et moi au début. Mais Martin est arrivé et j'ai découvert que l'amour, c'était être en feu aussi. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne sais jamais ce que je vais ressentir. Par moment, je le désire à en crever et l'instant d'après j'éprouve tellement de tendresse pour lui que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'y noyer. Martha, pour moi l'amour, c'était du coton, doux et moelleux, et je découvre maintenant que ça peut être de la lave en fusion. Je ne pensais même pas qu'aimer quelqu'un comme ça était possible. Je suis désolé pour Laurent, vraiment, je le suis du fond du cœur. Mais même si Martin ne veut pas de moi quand il revient de ses vacances, je ne me remettrais pas avec Laurent, je ne peux plus faire semblant, je n'en ai plus le courage. »   
« Il souffre Yann. »  
« Je sais, et je ne peux rien y faire. Crois-moi, il souffrira encore plus si on se remet ensemble. Il ne mérite pas ça. »  
Martha acquiesça silencieusement. Yann vit avec soulagement qu'elle comprenait même si elle n'approuvait pas. Il la connaissait , elle trouverai un moyen d'apaiser Laurent, de soulager sa peine. Elle seule en était capable.

 

Les jours s'étirèrent en semaine et l'attitude de Laurent se modifia lentement. Ils renouèrent le contact par touches légères et froides. Un jour, Yann invita son ancien compagnon au restaurant afin de mettre les choses à plat définitivement. Ils parlèrent sans discontinuer toute la soirée. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fonctionnement qui serait le leur désormais. Laurent lui demanda d'être discret avec Martin, il ne voulait rien voir, rien savoir. Martha prendrait désormais la place de Laurent dans l'oreillette de Yann. Pour ce qui est des prises de décisions, ils continueraient de faire comme d'habitude. Yann accepta toutes ses conditions trop heureux de voir leur relation devenir moins glaciale. Au moment de se séparer, Laurent le retient par le bras.   
« Embrasse moi une dernière fois. S'il te plaît.» Yann accepta à contre-coeur, il savait très bien ce que son ex voulait en demandant cela, il savait aussi que ça ne marcherait pas. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Laurent et le sentit s'accrocher aux siennes. Il ne pût s'empêcher de repenser au baiser de Martin sur la plage, aux flammes qui avaient dansé sous sa peau. Mon dieu que celui-ci était.. fade et froid. Il se dégagea dès qu'il en eût l'occasion. Laurent avait l'air blessé, Yann vit qu'il commençait à comprendre. Il prit congé et fila dans son nouvel appartement pour appeler Martin. Il lui raconta tout, le dîner, les conditions de Laurent, le simulacre de baiser qu'il avait dû donner en échange de sa liberté. Si Martin fût jaloux, il ne lui montra pas mais le présentateur connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour entendre au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de cet événement. La bête ronronna de satisfaction dans sa poitrine. Égoïstement, il aimait sentir Martin jaloux. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Enfin vint le jour où Martin rentra à Paris. Hugo aussi, mais pour des raisons pas très professionnelles Yann était bien plus impatient de revoir l'envoyé spécial que le reporter strasbourgeois, qu'il aimait par ailleurs beaucoup. Martin devait repasser chez lui avant de venir au bureau. Le présentateur espérait qu'il trouverait le cadeau qu'il avait laissé sur son lit. Quand il le vit arriver, il sentit sa peau se réveiller. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et il portait son cadeau. Martin le rejoint rapidement dans son bureau, il le remercia et ils se taquinèrent sur le collier dent de requin que le plus vieux avait offert à l'envoyé spécial. Là encore, une taquinerie qui prenait un sens plus profond entre eux deux. Mais le reste du monde n'y verrait qu'une blague de plus et c'était très bien comme ça. Ils ne purent pas profiter de leurs retrouvailles comme ils auraient aimé le faire. Le bureau de Yann ne leur offrait pas l'intimité nécessaire et ils croulaient sous le travail. Martin partait très bientôt et tout devait être prêt. Le jeune homme passa le plus de temps possible dans le bureau de son aîné, à préparer son voyage. Les seules minutes qu'ils eurent de répit, quand l'open space se vida de ses occupants partis chercher de quoi combler leur estomac vide, permirent à Yann de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Martin et de l'embrasser tendrement. Jusqu'à présent, il avait marché sur des œufs, ne sachant pas très bien comment il serait reçu avec une telle initiative. Le jeune homme soupira contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Il n'avait peut-être plus le goût du soleil et de l'eau salé mais il était toujours aussi intense et Yann se sentit fondre de plaisir encore et encore. Après ce baiser, ils en profitèrent pour se retrouver dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, dans le bureau du plus vieux, un couloir désert, le balcon où les fumeurs se retrouvaient. Chaque baiser volé eût un goût d'éternité cet été là. 

Les nuits étaient partagées entre promesses murmurées à l'oreille et caresses tendres. Ils convinrent tous deux de ne pas céder totalement à leur désir. Martin partait la semaine suivante et ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils succombaient maintenant, la séparation serait encore plus insupportable. Yann était terrorisé même s'il n'en montrait rien. Lui savait qu'il pouvait se passer d'intimité physique jusqu'au retour de son nouveau compagnon. Il craignait qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Martin. Il avait horriblement peur de le perdre.   
La dernière nuit, il se décida enfin à lui parler :   
« Martin, est ce que tu veux partir aux Etats-Unis en tant que célibataire ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je comprendrais tu sais. On va être loin l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps, je comprendrais si jamais tu rencontres quelqu'un là-bas, si tu as envie.... » Il n'arrivait pas à terminer cette phrase, ça faisait trop mal.  
« Yann, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu veux te remettre avec Laurent c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, dis-le moi, tout de suite, je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais. »   
« Non jamais de la vie ! C'est juste qu'on va être séparés. Tu es jeune, et je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de m'attendre. Il serait peut-être mieux qu'on se quitte maintenant plutôt qu'on se fasse du mal. »   
« Attends, tu as peur de quoi exactement Yann ? Que je te trompes ou que tu craques ? »  
Ce fut au tour de Yann de ne pas comprendre. Martin s'emporta :   
« Mais putain, tu crois que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi ? De partir en te laissant ici. Sollicité comme tu l'es. A travailler avec ton ex que tu vas voir tous les jours. Tu crois que ça ne me mine pas ? Tu crois que ça ne me réveille pas la nuit ? Toi comme moi, on sait qu'il va tenter de te récupérer à la minute où mon avion aura décollé. Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur que tu m'appelles un jour pour me dire que tu as fait une erreur, que tu regrettes, que tu t'es remis avec lui. Qu'un soir vous êtes restés tard au bureau, seuls tous les deux, que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il te manquait et que je n'étais qu'une passade idiote.  Il m'a dit qu'il allait se battre pour toi cet après-midi même. Que s'il tu l'avais trompé, il n'y avait pas de raison que tu nefasses pas de même avec moi. Non Yann je ne vais pas partir en célibataire. Si tu veux me tromper, fais-le mais sache que pendant ce temps-là je t'attendrai à New York. » 

La voix de Martin s'était cassée sur les derniers mots de sa tirade. Pour la première fois, Yann comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un monstre sous sa peau. Il ne sût si cette nouvelle lui faisait mal ou plaisir. Quand il vit les yeux de Martin rougir, il se précipita à ses côtés.

« Martin, je ne vais pas me remettre avec Laurent. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'intimité physique, je peux attendre. »   
A ces mots, Martin avait levé un sourcil moqueur, il est vrai qu'avec lui, il avait toujours été tactile, encore plus depuis que leur relation avait franchi un cap.   
« Mais toi tu es jeune, ça va te manquer à un moment ou à un autre. »   
« Yann, tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas … couché avec quelqu'un ? Mis à part ce qu'on fait tous les deux je veux dire. » Ses joues rosirent à l'évocation de leurs occupations nocturnes. 

« Ben ça fait depuis Pjetur en fait.. »   
Le regard de Yann s'assombrit. Il avait oublié cette histoire, l'avait rangée dans un coin de sa tête en espérant ne jamais avoir besoin de la ressortir. Martin continua sans voir le trouble de son interlocuteur :   
« ça fait plusieurs mois donc .. et si toi et moi on avait pas commencé à... enfin tu vois, je n'aurais couché avec personne avant de partir à NY. »   
Yann tenta de chasser la sécheresse que l'évocation du bel Islandais avait installé dans sa gorge. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient encore en contact. Si Martin était envoyé là-bas un jour, se reverraient-ils ? Il tenta de sonder le cœur de son nouvel amoureux, amant ? Il n'était pas trop sûr du terme adéquat... Yann savait que Martin et Hugo sortaient souvent ensemble le soir dans les bars. Pour les avoir accompagnés à de nombreuses occasions, il savait que le charme du jeune reporter ne laissait pas indifférent, même s'il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« Personne ne te plaisait à Biarritz ? Les vacances, c'est propice aux rencontres pourtant.. A Paris aussi, ce n'est pas ça qui manque, les occasions... »   
Martin le regarda : « Mais moi, à part toi, je ne voulais rencontrer personne. »

Yann se sentit fondre , submergé par l'émotion, il l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, Martin lui dit doucement : « Si tu veux que je parte célibataire, c'est d'accord mais je sais déjà que je ne trouverais personne là-bas. »  
Yann pria fort pour que ça soit vrai.


	4. le temps qui passe et l'éternité

La séparation fût aussi douloureuse que Yann ne l'avait imaginée. Il apprit à faire semblant bien sûr et la masse de travail qu'amena la nouvelle émission aida beaucoup. Martin et lui se parlaient constamment. Le jeune homme lui envoyait un nombre incalculable de photos des lieux où ils étaient, des anecdotes amusantes, des photos de Clément et lui aussi, il tenait à lui faire tout partager. Yann vivait les choses avec lui, et ça allégeait le gouffre que le départ du reporter avait de nouveau creusé dans sa poitrine.   
Mais la bête vivait encore. Ses griffes s'étaient aiguisées depuis que Martin était parti. Quand elle devenait trop forte, Yann prenait son téléphone et discutait avec Clément, il essayait discrètement de savoir s'ils rencontraient de nouvelles personnes, si on s'approchait de Martin.. Il redoutait toujours les réponses du JRI mais à chaque fois il lui répondait la même chose.   
« Tu sais Yann on bosse beaucoup et on sort peu, à part avec les potes qu'on a déjà ici. Martin est super concentré, il ne fait pas attention. » 

Il était sollicité alors.. Ce n'était pas une surprise mais c'était douloureux quand même. Cependant il n'était pas étonné que Martin ne remarque rien, il n'avait rien vu pour Eldin alors que c'était flagrant. 

Quand la bête pointait le bout de son museau en privé, ça allait, il lui suffisait de parler à Martin et ça passait. Mais en direct...

Yann ne s'attendait pas à cela en recevant Patrick Timsit, pour lui, il était inoffensif. Même après toutes ses années le rugissement du monstre le prit par surprise. Son invité voulait bien faire, être gentil sans doute, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, mais le voir monopoliser l'attention de son compagnon alors qu'il était juste là, ça le rendait dingue. Après tout ce temps, il ne supportait toujours pas de partager Martin, avec personne. « Vous voulez que je vous laisse? »   
Si Martin sentit le danger, il ne fit rien pour le contourner. Yann serra les dents, il était agressif dans ses paroles mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ils continuaient.   
« Je vous laisse prendre le thé? »   
« Yann, calme toi » lui soufflait Martha dans l'oreillette. Enfin Martin comprit et écourta la conversation. Sur le grand écran, la même étincelle éclairait ses yeux. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, il aimait jouer. Yann sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'attendait au message qu'il allait trouver mais il le fit sourire quand même. « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de poteau sur le nouveau plateau. » Décidément cette blague allait devenir un autre de leur symbole, comme le bracelet brésilien qui continuait d''orner son poignet. 

A la coupure publicitaire, son invité le regarda en riant :   
« Bah dis donc, vous n'aimez pas le partager votre Martin, on dirait. J'ai cru que vous alliez m'arracher les yeux. »  
Yann murmura des excuses à moitié sincères, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pareil avec ma moitié. Je déteste quand quelqu'un d'autre capte son attention. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me hérisse à chaque fois. C'est idiot. C'est plus fort que moi. »  
« Oui, je.. moi aussi. » Yann eut un rire gêné. Dans l'oreillette, Martha lui rappelait que Laurent était là, qu'il regardait et entendait tout.  
« C'est récent ? En tout cas, ça a l'air très fort, il vous couvait des yeux, lui aussi. Il est très charmant ce jeune homme. »  
« Yann, fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre. » lui conseillait Martha.   
« Oui, c'est récent. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, il me manque beaucoup. » Yann se figurait qu'une piqûre de rappel ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son ex-compagnon. Il ne lui appartenait plus désormais.   
« Ah je comprends. Il est parti pour longtemps, c'est ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera vite revenu auprès de vous. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le genre à faire n'importe quoi. »

Ces paroles rassurèrent Yann. Les semaines qui suivirent, leur complicité creva l'écran. Les blagues lancées dans l'intimité se retrouvaient à l'antenne. Les moments qu'il préférait étaient les répétitions, quand ils étaient presque seuls en duplex. Laurent ne les surveillait pas comme un faucon qui tournait autour de sa proie, ils étaient plus libres. Les regards, Yann ne pouvait les empêcher. Il dissimulait très mal ses sentiments et il s'en fichait. La tendresse avec laquelle il regardait l'envoyé spécial commença à éveiller les soupçons de son entourage. Il ne nia rien. 

Mais le monstre rodait toujours. Il apprécia très moyennement de voir un mormon faire des avances à son compagnon, même s'il ne se sentait pas réellement menacé. Il appela Clément :   
« Je croyais que personne ne lui tournait jamais autour. »   
« J'ai dit Jamais ? Je voulais dire rarement, enfin ça arrive pas trop souvent.. Un ou deux fois par jour quoi. »   
« PARDON ?! » Il ne rappelait pas ce qu'il avait hurlé au pauvre JRI mais sa voix porta si fort que Martin lui-même vint à la rescousse. Il mit du temps à l'apaiser ce soir-là.   
Yann décida de concocter une petite vengeance pour taquiner son compagnon. Voir l'incrédulité sur son visage avec l'histoire de sa prétendue prise de poids le fit sourire sur le moment. Il vit que Martin n'était pas vraiment vexé. « J'ai hâte de rentrer à Paris. » lui avait-il répliqué. Mon dieu, que Yann avait hâte aussi. Martin l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait rester que la journée sur Paris, sa famille avait insisté pour le garder avec eux le soir. Ils n'auraient que la journée et le temps de l'émission. 

Ce jour-là, leurs retrouvailles furent intenses et secrètes. Ils se réfugièrent dans son bureau dès que l'occasion de présenta. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Yann avait le dos pressé contre la porte et les lèvres de Martin étaient sur les siennes. Pendant ce long baiser, ils furent seuls au monde. Yann garda le jeune homme près de lui toute la journée, profitant de chaque moment. Martin ne restait que deux jours.. Ils eurent peu de temps à eux hors du travail, tout le monde voulait profiter de Martin et Yann dû céder sa place au côté du jeune homme. Les nuits, il les passa dans ses bras par contre, restant aussi chastes qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais la peau du plus jeune lui avait manqué et il ne se lassa pas de l'explorer et la marquer encore et encore jusqu'à son départ. 

L 'élection de Trump voulait dire que Martin allait rester plus longtemps et même si aucun des deux ne montra sa déception à l'antenne, la nouvelle fut rude à bien des égards. Le lien entre eux se resserra encore plus. Voir Martin sur les grands écrans du studio étaient un baume réconfortant que la période cubaine vint quelque peu enrayer. Ne pas voir Martin était vraiment une épreuve. Apparemment il fût particulièrement désagréable pendant ces quelques jours.   
Il savait que techniquement ils étaient « célibataires » tous les deux mais ça ne l'empêcha de reprocher à Martin de se montrer bien trop proche de Clément. C'était totalement irrationnel mais les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur les photos lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Martin lui fit une crise après l'émission avec Jeremy Wintreberg le souffleur de verre. Il se garda de lui dire que le jeune homme était venu lui faire des avances après l'émission. Il l'avait repoussé gentiment. Ses yeux étaient bien trop bleus et il manquait des grains de beauté dans son cou. Il était content de savoir qu'il n'était pas à le seul à se ronger les sangs.   
Martin lui reprochait d'ailleurs sa complicité avec Vincent Dedienne. Il trouvait que son regard brillait trop quand il le regardait. Quand Yann raconta cela à Martha, sa confidente, elle faillit s'étouffer.   
« Il ne manque pas d'air, toi qui le dévore des yeux dès qu'il apparaît à l'écran. Vous êtes gênants tous les deux. Et mon Dieu, ce que vous êtes possessifs. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Il sait que Vincent est amoureux d'Hugo ? »  
Hugo.. sa relation avec le jeune homme s'était légèrement tendu depuis qu'il avait appris à quel point Martin et lui étaient proches. Apparemment ils se parlaient autant que Martin et lui. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'avait jamais songé que le jeune strasbourgeois pouvait être un rival jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'attirance qui s'était nouée entre Vincent et Hugo. S'il pouvait être attiré par l'ancien chroniqueur du supplément, alors il pouvait aussi l'être par Martin. A force d'être collés ensemble, cela pouvait déraper. Cette perspective le terrifiait et le mettait en colère. Il dût se retenir très fort de ne pas remettre le jeune journaliste à sa place quand il proposa Martin comme journaliste de l'année aux Q d'Or.   
« Arrête donc de jouer les veuves éplorées, avait-il pensé méchamment, il n'est pas mort, il n'est juste pas à toi. Et puis ce n'était à toi de prononcer son nom. » Lui avait évité de le faire pour ne pas donner plus de prestance au vide qu'il ressentait sans le homme à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il revienne, les relations se compliquaient en son absence. 

Laurent faisait traîner le retour de Martin. Il voulait le faire revenir après l'investiture du nouveau président le 20 janvier. Yann ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais crier sur quelqu'un comme il avait hurlé sur Laurent ce jour-là. Il était hors de lui.   
« Je ne te reconnais plus Yann. »   
« Avant Martin, je ne me connaissais pas non plus. Il revient le 10 décembre, la discussion est close. » 

Enfin Martin revint. Il n'avait pas dit à Yann à quelle heure arrivait son avion, il voulait lui faire une surprise. Yann attendit le ventre tordu par l'impatience. Quand il vit sur le seuil de son bureau, il lui laissa à peine de rentrer avant de fondre dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient tant manqués. Martin n'étant pas dans l'émission du soir, Yann dût continuer à la préparer sans lui mais le jeune reporter passa le plus de temps possible à ses côtés dans son bureau. Le soir même toute l'équipe devait recevoir un prix à la soirée du Parisien, et Yann devait faire un discours, Martin l'aida à le préparer, les blagues fusant entre eux, leurs éclats de rire égayant l'open space. Le présentateur savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à l'envoyé spécial d'être présent ce soir là, il était épuisé, le décalage avait marqué ses traits, d'ailleurs Clément était resté chez lui se reposer. Martin était là uniquement pour lui, et savoir cela avait sur le cœur de Yann des effets qui n'étaient pas vraiment raisonnables. Non il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être là, pourtant il en crevait d'envie.   
Au moment de partir pour l'enregistrement, Yann dût se faire à l'idée qu'il ne verrait peut-être pas le jeune homme avant demain matin, qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de se remettre. Mais Martin entra dans son bureau, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, il vient enlacer son patron. 

« Je vais dormir un peu, à tout à l'heure. » Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et Yann frissonna.   
« Mais tu viens ce soir ? Martin, il faut que tu te reposes.. » Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très convaincu parce que le jeune homme haussa un sourcil moqueur en le regardant.  
« Et rater ton magnifique discours de remerciement de ce soir ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. » Son regard s'assombrit soudain,il se colla contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix rauque   
« Tu ne croyais quand même qu'après tout ce temps éloignés, toi et moi on allait dormir cette nuit. » Le baiser qu'il lui donna après ces paroles était plein de promesses. 

La soirée du Parisien était une douce torture. Recevoir ce prix était un adoubement de la profession et cela faisait extrêmement plaisir à toute l'équipe. Il était plaisant d'être tous réunis. Lui détestait être mis en avant et devoir être en chef de file, faire un discours de remerciement aussi court soit-il était une épreuve. Il ne manqua pas de remercier Laurent qui était là, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées avec le temps, Yann soupçonnait que le rapprochement avec leur nouveau patron Ara n'y était pas étranger. Il avait déjà cru déceler quelque chose entre eux lors du repas au restaurant où Ara leur avait exposé son plan pour eux sur TF1. Il s'était vaguement dit durant le repas qu'il aurait dû être jaloux mais son esprit voguait déjà vers Martin qui était revenu de reportage après une semaine d'absence et, perdu dans le souvenir du rire du jeune homme, il avait décroché de leur discussion. 

Il sentait le regard de Martin dans son dos d'ailleurs quand il était sur scène, ils se regardèrent brièvement et Yann dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Il se rapprocha brièvement de lui pour parler à Valentine, mais surtout pour inspirer l'odeur de son parfum. Si seulement il ne le regardait pas comme ça, cela lui permettrait peut-être de faire un discours plus cohérent, mais le jeune reporter était derrière lui et le couvait du regard. Yann se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué à Martin et la bête ronronna à son oreille. Quand ils quittèrent la scène, Martin blaguait sur son discours et le présentateur se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule plus longtemps qu'il n'était raisonnable, ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau tendre de son cadet. Il était possessif et c'était idiot, mais il avait dû partager le jeune homme avec Hugo toute la journée et ça l'agaçait de les voir aussi proches. Ce fût pire quand il dût les laisser pour se diriger vers la salle des interviews. Avaient-ils donc besoin d'être aussi collés ? Il vit le regard de Vincent glisser vers eux lui aussi. Depuis le retour de Martin ce matin, le Mâconnais s'était mis légèrement en retrait, blessé par les éclats de rire des deux jeunes journalistes. Yann lui donna une légère tape amicale sur le bras en passant et il sentit les yeux de Martin se braquer sur eux. Yann sourit discrètement, son monstre n'était pas seul ce soir. 

Au début de l'interview, Yann sentit Martin rôder dans son dos, après qu'il se soit occupé de servir le champagne. Sa complicité avec Vincent l'avait piqué, le présentateur le voyait dans ses yeux. S'il savait les heures qu'il avait passé à parler de lui avec l'humoriste, à lui raconter les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.. Vincent comprenait car il connaissait Martin, et il avait vu la naissance de ce qui existait entre Yann et son ancien collègue du supplément. Il avait raconté à Yann le trouble que Martin avait ressenti après l'avoir rencontré la première fois. Yann s'était senti fondre devant l'anecdote. Lui aussi avait craqué ce jour-là. Savoir que cela avait été réciproque l'emplissait d'une joie immense, lui qui doutait tout le temps. Vincent s'était amusé à faire un allusion à la relation qui liait Martin et Yann pendant la cérémonie des Q d'Or   
« Ces gens s'aiment, c'est criant de vérité, ils ont envie de nous le dire. »  
Le présentateur avait tenté de dissimuler sa gêne mais son rougissement l'avait trahi. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Vincent. Yann lui avait raconté les coulisses de cette séance photo et surtout Martin qui n'arrêtait pas de laisser glisser sa main à certains endroits exprès pour le déstabiliser, notamment l'intérieur de sa cuisse et le bas de ses reins. 

« Effectivement, j'avais remarqué que sa main à lui se trouvait soit plus haut soit plus bas que celle de Pana, selon l'endroit. Mais ceci dit, la façon dont il te regarde laisse peu de place au doute Yann. Tu as de la chance. C'est beau d'avoir de l'amour immortalisé sur pellicule ou papier glacé. »   
Le présentateur avait acquiescé. 

Quand Martin eût enfin l'opportunité de s'asseoir près de lui, Yann ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire un petit signe lui montrant qu'il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Il fallait qu'il mène l'interview mais ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de se parler, de rire ensemble. Leurs regards se cherchaient en permanence, Yann se sentait devenir de plus en plus impatient. Il en avait assez de rester ici alors qu'il aurait pu passer ce temps seul avec Martin. Il vit Quentin et Eric, qui étaient entre eux sur le canapé, échanger des regards, apparemment ils étaient de moins en moins discrets au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. A un moment, il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose et par un coup d'oeil furtif, invita silencieusement Martin à le suivre. Il obtempéra et Yann profita d'un coin sombre, isolé, protégé par un rideau en velours sombre pour plaquer doucement son cadet contre le mur.   
« Martin, arrête ça. »  
« Arrêter quoi ? » répondit innocemment le reporter, avec un petit sourire en coin.   
« Arrête de me regarder ça.. tu me perturbes à la fin et tu le fais exprès! » Yann rougissait et espérait que la pénombre masquerait la couleur de sa peau.  
« Mais Yann, je n'arrêterais jamais de te regarder. Répondit Martin, moqueur. « Et puis, ne te mens pas, lui souffla-t-il tout bas. Tu adores ça. »  
Yann frissonna.. il était temps que la soirée se termine. Martin le regardait un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.   
« Tu me paieras ça Martin. »  
« Attends ce soir, je serai tout à toi, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux. » La bête rugit et Yann eut l'impression que le jeune homme l'avait entendu car son regard se fit triomphant. Il fit courir sa main le long du torse de son patron.   
« En attendant, si tu permets, je vais retourner voir Hugo, il m'a beaucoup manqué. Susurra-t-il avec arrogance. Il jouait encore.  
Alors qu'il faisait un geste pour le dépasser et rejoindre les autres, Yann l'attrapa et le repoussa contre le mur. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, il colla leurs deux corps et se pencha vers l'oreille de son futur amant. Il sourit en sentant le corps de l'autre réagir à la proximité du sien.  
« N'oublie pas que tu es à moi Martin. » Il entendit le jeune homme déglutir et décida que ce son allait devenir un de ces préférés.   
« On verra ça ce soir Yannick. » répondit Martin, la voix enrouée de désir. Ils bataillèrent du regard et Yann se dit que s'ils avaient été seuls dans cet endroit, il lui aurait fait l'amour là, contre ce rideau en velours si tentant. Martin le contourna et après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, en profita pour lui glisser un rapide baiser dans le cou. Yann sourit dans la pénombre, c'était vraiment le fondement de leur relation , cet équilibre fragile entre bataille passionnée et tendresse folle. 

Enfin la soirée se termina. Toute l'équipe repartit en même temps, comme un seul homme. Hugo et Pana sautèrent sur l'occasion pour demander à Martin s'il voulait sortir un peu avec eux. Yann sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Vincent détourner la tête, mortifié. Il ressentit une bouffée de colère contre Hugo. « Non merci les mecs, c'est gentil mais je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. » déclina gentiment Martin. Yann était venu se placer près de lui, assez pour sentir sa chaleur dans le froid de décembre. La proximité de son corps rendait les battements de son cœur irréguliers. Il pouvait sentir leur désir flotter dans les airs, piquer sa langue. Ils prirent congés les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux. Yann ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du jeune homme sous la lumière des lampadaires. Martin s'avança vers lui et caressa les mèches de cheveux poivres et sels qui dépassaient de son bonnet en laine rouge. 

« ça te va bien... » lui dit-il doucement. Le temps n'était plus aux provocations.   
Yann regarda aux alentours, il ne voulait pas qu'on les aperçoive. Il tenait à garder sa vie privée secrète. Ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement de Yann. Ils savourèrent leur balade nocturne, elle avait le goût de l'été et des promesses, elle avait la couleur de leurs souvenirs d'une journée à Biarritz. Presque six mois plus tard et avoir Martin près de lui de cette façon, était aussi palpitant que la première fois. En montant les escaliers qui les menaient chez lui, Yann se demanda si cette sensation fanerait un jour, comme les jours d'été se fanent pour faire place à la froideur de l'hiver. Mais Martin se colla contre son dos et vint l'enlacer tendrement alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et il se rappela que l'été finissait toujours par revenir. 

La chaleur de l'appartement présenta un contraste agréable avec le froid de Décembre. Mais ce qui surprit Yann fût de voir la valise de Martin dans son entrée.   
« Tu m'as donné la clef quand je suis venu en Octobre. Comme je me doutais qu'on reviendrait ici après la soirée, je me suis permis de... » balbutia le jeune homme, un peu gêné de son initiative.

Des papillons vinrent virevolter dans le ventre du plus vieux, autour de la bête qui ronronna, titillée par leurs ailes. Yann n'avait encore rien dit à Martin, mais il avait pris cet appartement plus grand exprès pour lui. Il voulait.. qu'ils le mettent en pagaille à deux. Il ne lui dit pas ce soir là, il se contenta de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Martin sourit à son enthousiasme avant d'entre-ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser Yann l'explorer. Le jeune homme se retrouva de nouveau le dos contre le mur.   
« C'est une manie ce soir. » 

Ils rirent doucement. Yann promenait sa barbe de trois jours dans son cou, mordillait, laissait sa langue explorer chaque recoin de la peau dorer devant elle. Les râles qui retentissaient dans ses oreilles faisait augmenter le brasier au creux de ses reins. Ses mains pourchassaient chaque centimètre du corps en face du sien. Il laissa ses dents marquer de leurs empreintes la base du cou doré et le gémissement qui s'en suivit lui indiquait qu'il avait trouvé le talon d'achille sensuel de son compagnon.   
Ils se séparèrent et le monstre gronda doucement devant le spectacle qu'offrait le reporter, les lèvres rougies, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux que le désir assombrissait, et la marque possessive au coin du cou. Yann haussa un sourcil, satisfait, Martin le regarda, prêt à batailler de nouveau : « C'est tout ? » 

L'autre homme le fit taire d'un baiser, ardent et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là il le déshabilla lentement, explorant chaque centimètre de peau mise à nue avec ses mains et sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Martin ne soit plus que flammes et étincelles entre ses bras. Le jeune homme tenta d'inverser leur position mais Yann lui maintint les mains au-dessus de la tête. S'il avait pu l'attacher, il l'aurait fait.   
« Je t'ai prévenu Martin, ce soir, tu n'es rien qu'à moi. »   
« Et les autres ? » Le jeune homme le regardait. Son sourire était taquin mais la question était réelle dans ses yeux. Yann se rappela alors à quel point il était jeune.   
« Tous. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »  
Martin se décolla du sommier et vint l'embrasser doucement.   
« On est là pour un bout de temps alors. »

Submergé par l'émotion Yann unit leurs deux corps en un geste doux et passionné. La danse qui suivit était éternelle mais elle leur sembla unique par son intensité. Yann aurait voulu que son esprit soit omniscient, qu'il imprime chaque détail, chaque mouvement, chaque râle. Martin gémit de plaisir tout contre lui et Yann se dit que c'était le son qu'il préférait à présent. Et qu'il voulait entendre l'homme qui se cambrait contre lui prononcer son prénom de cette façon, chaque nuit perdu dans les limbes de leur désir. Le plaisir les foudroya tous les deux, traçant des éclairs dans tout leur corps, éveillant chaque molécule, sillonnant leur peau.   
Quand les limbes eurent relâchés son esprit, Martin se blottit contre son amant, chassant le spleen de la petite mort dans son étreinte.  
Ils n'étaient pas capable de parler après ça, le plaisir ne leur avait pas encore rendu la parole, il s'éternisait dans leurs corps, louvoyait sous les cendres. Un mouvement et le brasier repartirait. Ce fût le cas plus d'une fois cette nuit là.   
Yann se félicita de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation avant que Martin ne parte, s'il avait goûté à ce plaisir là avant, il aurait été incapable de le laisser partir. 

 

La journée du lendemain fût particulière. Yann pensait qu'en cédant à la tentation, les cracheurs de feu sous sa peau qui apparaissaient quand Martin était dans les parages disparaîtraient mais leur présence se fit au contraire plus vivace. Ce n'était pas facile de les déloger quand l'objet du désir vous embrassait passionnément au détour d'un couloir ou vous regardait comme si vous étiez la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée. Martin l'avait-il toujours regardé comme ça ? Il lui semblait vaguement que oui, même si le doute brouillait sa vision à l'époque. Il avait si peur de le voir s'éloigner qu'il n'avait pas vu la tendresse briller dans ses yeux bruns. Il lui semblait qu'il voyait plus clairement à présent.   
Yann avait continuellement l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Le bonheur peut-il vous tuer ? Pouvait-on mourir d'aimer trop ? Avait-il arraché son cœur de sa propre poitrine, l'avait-il donné à Martin en lui disant   
«  Tiens, il est à toi maintenant, prends-en soin s'il te plaît. N'oublie pas de me le rendre quand tu partiras. Qui sait, si j'arrive à recoller les miettes, il pourrait encore servir. » 

Bien sûr, cela serait inutile, après de la lave en fusion, il ne reste plus rien.   
Mais Martin était là et quand il le regardait comme ça, Yann avait l'impression le monde n'existait plus. Mais il était encore là, comme lui rappela Martha pendant leur émission du soir. 

« Tu veux un bavoir Yann. Bon sang, contrôle-toi un peu, on a l'impression que tu vas lui faire l'amour sur la table. » Yann s'abstint de lui révéler qu'il y avait pensé. Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi attirant en présentant la météo. Et pourquoi ce jean si serré. Une seule explication possible, il le faisait exprès. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû être si fasciné par les courbures que ce pantalon révélait, il les avait suffisamment exploré la nuit précédente. C'était peut-être ça le problème. Il mourrait d'envie de les explorer encore. 

 

Quand Martin lui annonça qu'il partait en vacances avec Hugo, Yann crût à une plaisanterie. Il comprenait mieux les yeux rougies de Vincent cet après-midi ou la référence à Laurent et aux choses que Yann et lui avait en commun dans sa chronique du soir. Ces flèches avaient blessé Martin, c'était leur but. Il lui avait avoué. Pour une certaine partie du public, Yann et Laurent étaient un couple et la chronique de Vincent pouvait avoir l'air d'un aveu. Surtout que Yann avait rit à ses paroles. Le jeune homme avait été blessé et Yann mit un certain temps à l'apaiser. C'est là qu'il lui avait annoncé ses plans de partir avec Hugo.   
La bête rugit si fort que Yann en eût le souffle coupé. Ils partaient en vacances ensemble, encore. Martin lui expliqua que c'était simplement pour skier, pour revoir certains de leurs amis. Qu'il n'y avait RIEN entre Hugo et lui. Mais Yann se rappelait de certains regards, de certains gestes.. et puis il avait encore le papier dans sa poche. Tant pis, il ne servirait pas. 

Mais il était bordélique et Martin tomba sur la feuille de papier alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver des affaires à mettre dans sa valise pour partir au ski. Pourquoi était-elle cachée parmi ses chaussettes, personne ne le saurait jamais. Le présentateur avait dû l'égarer ici pendant une des nuits qu'il avait passé dans la chambre du brun. A moins qu'il ne l'ait laissée exprès.. Martin lut ce qui y était inscrit et resta stupéfait. Il se précipita chez Yann et lui mit le papier sous le nez.

«Yann qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Pour un journaliste, tu n'es pas très perspicace. »  
« Je te remercie, je ne suis pas Elise Lucet mais j'ai compris ce que c'était. Mais tu ne pars pas au Japon cette année ? »  
« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'y allais. »  
« Mais enfin Yann tu vas TOUJOURS au Japon quand tu as des vacances. Pourquoi pas cette année? »  
« Parce que tu rentrais et que je savais que tu voudrais rester en France. »  
« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Martin s'était assis sur le canapé. Il le regardait désemparé. Dans ses mains se trouvait la réservation d'un chalet pour deux dans les hauteurs de Chambéry, au nom de Yann Barthès et Martin Weill.   
« Quelle importance Martin ? Tu pars avec Hugo non ? »  
« Mais enfin Yann ces vacances au ski avec les gars sont prévues depuis l'année dernière. Si j'avais su, j'aurais annulé ou trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Et si, c'est quelque chose. Tu penses bien que si j'avais su, je serais parti avec toi. Tu peux la modifier ta réservation ? »  
« Oui pourquoi ? »  
«Modifie-là. On part ensemble après Noël. Je suis obligé de le faire avec ma famille je n'ai pas le choix. Et après Noël, on va voir le spectacle de Vincent avec Hugo. Il veut lui déclarer sa flamme mais il emmène deux potes filles avec nous. Bonjour les messages contradictoires. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une super idée mais il ne m'écoute jamais. »   
Le jeune homme s'était déplacé dans la chambre de Yann et commençait à empiler les affaires du présentateur dans sa valise. Yann l'observait, accoudé à la porte. Ce qu'il entendait sur les intentions d'Hugo lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Qu-est ce que tu fais Martin ? »  
« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas Elise Lucet. Je fais ta valise. Tu viens en vacances avec Hugo et moi. »  
« Martin, je ne fais pas de snowboard, ni de ski. »  
« On s'en fiche, tu liras des livres près du feu en buvant du chocolat chaud, et je resterai avec toi. Il y a d'autres activités à faire au coin du feu qui me plaisent encore plus que le ski ou le snow. » Le regard de Martin s'était fait brûlant et Yann sentit un agréable frisson descendre le long d esa colonne vertébrale.   
« De plus, la location est pour quatre, nous ne sommes que trois. Cindy devait venir mais depuis qu'elle et Hugo ont rompu.. » 

Yann fit semblant de réfléchir mais il accepta. Ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de passer du temps avec Martin. L'endroit lui importait peu. Après ils passeraient le jour de l'an ensemble. Cette année et les autres qui suivraient.


End file.
